


Down in the Dumps

by Crymore



Series: Raylin Palmer [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, intimidation kink, len tho is too much during sex, ray has bad coping habits, the usual, this is my first time writing straight sex so be nice and patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Ray’s been in the dumps after a rough mission.Len hopes he can make her feel better.





	Down in the Dumps

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write straight penetrative so sorry I’m advance. Haha, this… kinda got away from me.… but trust me the next Raylin palmer one will be less sex centered and more relationship centered. Granted, it’s an au, but, ya’know

Len wasn’t entirely sure how long Raylin had holed herself in her room for, but it was long enough for Len to start pacing along the edge of Mick’s room and for the pyro to roll his eyes and mumble something about Len being ‘whipped’. Len rolled his grey eyes but said nothing to dispute the statement. 

Earlier that week, the ATOM suit malfunction when Ray crash landed into a tank of water, resulting in her weapons failing and nearly wrecking the mission. In a fit of frustration, Carter said something obviously scathing to Ray as soon as they were in the ship. Len was too far away to hear what it was, and all Ray would tell him when question was that the immortal prince just told her to be careful for now on. That definitely was not what Carter had said, but Raylin won’t tell Len and if he question the offender, Len couldn’t guarantee that Carter wouldn’t have a broken nose at the end of the conversation. 

But the suit, for once, actually did need work (the whole suit-as-an-excuse-to-avoid-people thing stopped working after the first time Leonard and Raylin got together), so Ray had been putting some extra work into rewiring it and toying with the possibility of making it 100% water proof, so the fact she wasn’t seen around lately wasn’t cause for alarm.

But it had been a over three days, and Len, though patient, has poor impulse control when Raylin was involved. 

“Am I over-reacting?” The cold themed thief asked, looking to his partner in crime.

Mick rolled his eyes. “If yer so worried about her, why don’t you just pop in her room and say ‘hi’?” He asked, playing with the lid of one of his (many) lighters.

Len scowled at the recommendation. Raylin gets… testy when she’s working on the suit. (A memorable occasion was when Rip asked her to come out for dinner and she threw a wrench at his head while screaming something about the suit’s cooling system). Len avoided bothering his Ray if necessary during times like these. 

Mick saw the dour expression and grunted. “Alright then, find some excuse then to see her. Godssakes, Snart, yer a grown man, not some teen.”

Len rolled his eyes again and left the room, heading to the kitchen for something to eat. The team usually eat together for meals, but a few days after a mission, they all faction themselves off for a while to regroup themselves. Jax was already in the kitchen, sitting in a high chair and reading a thick tome. 

Len raised an eyebrow and open the fridge, hoping to swipe something that was already made and meant to be eaten cold. Mick’s club sandwich would do.

“Whatcha got your nose into, teeny-bopper?” 

Jax rolled his eyes and smirked. “Gray recommended Moby Dick to me, and started referencing it so much that I’m forced to read it to understand whatever the hell he’s saying.”

Snart smirked at Stein’s pettiness. Jax seemed roughly halfway through the book. Len took a bite of the sandwich in thought. 

“How long you’ve been sitting there?” The thief questioned once he swallowed. 

Jax looked around the chrome kitchen, looking mildly confused. “Depends on what meal your eating.”

“Dinner.”

“Since lunch yesterday.”

Len chuckled around his next bite of food before a thought intruded his mind.

“Have you seen Ray in here?”

Jax shook his head, looking sympathetic. “Not here. Or Rip for that matter, but you know how he prefers his liquid diet after a harsh mission.” The younger man shrugged. “I ran into her yesterday morning though.” Len perked up at that. “She was leaving the bathroom after taking a shower, but she went straight back to her room.”

Len shoved the last half of the sandwich in his mouth before wrapping it back up in cellophane and placing back exactly where he found it. Jax watched the food disappear with concern.

“Wasn’t that Mick’s?”

Len brushed the crumbs off his mouth and shirt. “Yup.”

Jax stared wide-eyed at the thief, either thinking he was insane or stupid. “You gonna tell him you ate it?”

Len cracked his neck and fingers as he mentally formed a plan to talk to Raylin. “Nah.” He answered.

Jax’s reaction was immediate. “Please don’t blame it on me, then.”

Len smirked and raised an eyebrow as he poised to leave the kitchen. “Then who, pray tell, should I pin this crime on?”

The younger man shifted in his seat, readjusting his book. “Carter?” He offered, shrugging.

Mick had gotten into fist fights for less. And seeing Carter with a black eye wouldn’t be a sight Len would turn away, especially since he was the one to set Ray into one of her moods…

“Ya’know?” Len said as he began to leave. “I like the way you think, kid.”

Jax beamed at Snart as he trekked down the hall.

—-

Raylin’s door slid open and she was, in fact, hunched over her suit like Leonard thought she would be. She wore a black red tank top and a pair of black sweat pants, completely focused on her work. Len made his way towed the woman as the door slid closed quietly behind him. 

The work bench was covered with her suit and empty cups of coffee and half drunken bottles of water. Tools and materials and loose wires were also strewn about, in the empty spaces of the sleek furniture. 

She was tinkering quietly with a blank look on her face, not really seeing what she was doing, completely on auto pilot. Brown eyes, glazed with fatigue, didn’t even register the criminal in the room. Len raised an unimpressed eye brow. 

“This work ethic is terrible for your health.” 

Raylin groaned and dropped her head onto the work bench. “Please, I’ve got work to do, Len.” 

The criminal scowled and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing small circles with his thumbs into her skin. “That sucks. Suit looks fine to me.”

Ray sighed into his touch. “It’s, ya’know, technically done, but-“

Len scoffed, ceasing his movements. “Then why beat a dead horse?”

Ray sat up and Len leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. “Cart-  
I just decided to try and update the inner wiring, making them unsusp-“

“What did Carter say to you.” Len interrupted, slowly working a knot out of Ray’s right shoulder with his thumb. The hero shifted uncomfortably at the new pressure and the question. Without word, she dropped her head into Leonard’s chest, closing her glassy eyes.

“Just something that made me realize I should upgrade the suit.”

“Not what I asked, Bambi.”

All tension melted at the pet name. 

Ray huffed. “He said the next time I feel like putting the team in harms way, to do the team a favor and buzz off.”

Leonard tensed. 

“And now your mad. See? This is why I don’t say anyth-“

“If you didn’t knock Firestorm out of the way, our big hitter would have been doused.” He reasoned. 

Raylin sighed and leaned away from Leonard’s touch. “I know, but I also was supposed to be covering Kendra and she nearly got hit because I abandoned post.”

Leonard hummed in neither agreement or disagreement and absentmindedly wished Raylin was complicated. 

He wished there was some deep, dark secret that made her the way she is, that there was some jarring character flaw that made it easier to distrust her the way he distrusts everyone else. 

But Raylin, at the heart of everything, was pretty simple. 

Raylin didn’t have a great childhood, was isolated for her interests and intelligence. She was often forgotten, which in turn made her go out of her way to remember people, because “no one should be forgotten, Lenny, not even you.” She and her brother not once got along, mostly due to pride and stubbornness on both parts. Raylin was bisexual, had had several partners (much to Len’s dismay) and she can tell you each of their names and their favorite colors, because even if they broke her heart (over and over and over again) they still deserved to be remembered. Had a crush on Alex Winter and Winona Ryder as a teen, and has a horrible habit of quoting movies from her youth. 

She was brilliant, book-wise, and fantastical, never losing that child-like love of learning or her imagination. She liked chocolate milkshakes and jelly beans because she has a massive sweet tooth. Only ever drank on special occasion, even if. She was kind and patient and hopeful. She suffers silently, never wanting to trouble others, and she hide pain away, resolving her conflicts by herself. Can’t stand the rain, has a fear of spiders, and hates horror movies. She forgives too easily (even if certain people in Leonard’s opinion should never be (Felicity, Kendra, Carter)) and refuses to believe that some people are just bad, stands by the wrong people for the right reasons, and loves everyone more than she loves herself. 

Len yearned it to be more complicated than that. 

Everything that composed Raylin was easily explainable and predictable. Every behavior had a text book reaction, every reaction had an explanation. Everything made sense about her. Everything except the way she made Len feel. 

Len didn’t do relationships. He had flings, short lived, passion-filled, flings that lasted a month, at most. Len always got bored of them, they became predictable, less exciting, clingy, and so on. Once Len lost interest, there was no need to keep them around, no need to lie about his occupation or his name anymore. Len never felt the need to lay himself bare to them (metaphorically speaking) and he found it doubtful he ever would. 

Raylin made him feel different though.

She knew who he was from the start. A criminal, a thief, a cold-hearted bastard who loved money and Adrenalin. She knew what everyone else knew. That he was calculating and arrogant, deceptive and a liar. But she became friends with him anyway. Tired to understand him, found comfort in him, tired to hide things that would upset him. 

“But Kendra wasn’t hit, and everything turned out fine.” He reminded gently, walking around and distancing Ray from her work table. Ray looked haggard, exhausted, and her eyes held a gleam of stubbornness that indicates she wasn’t agree with whatever Len was about to suggest. 

Len was going to offer to make Ray something to eat, convince her to shower, then sleep for at least five hours. But Raylin for some reason loved being a glutton for punishment (for god unknown reason she believes she deserves to be punished) and he knew it would take a lot more than a few soft words of encouragement and a brief but genuine look of concern. 

So, plan B.

Slowly, Len lowered himself onto his knees, in between Raylin’s legs, hands firmly grasping the tops of her thighs.

“What are you doing?” The question was quiet, tentative. Len’s gaze flickered upward long enough to see large brown eyes watching him intently. The criminal smirked. 

“What I’m going to do…” Leonard drawled, “is eat you out,” Raylin shuddered, “make you eat something, then finger you in the shower, then pin you to my bed, and ruin you.” His smirk turned sharp and feral as he leaned closer to the warmth of Raylin. 

The woman already looked flushed and flustered. Sure, Len always talked about a having long sex session but the crew was always so busy they hardly had time for a few grind and goes in Ray’s room and a couple of quickies in Len’s (Len only ever fucked in his bed, no where else, as Ray had discovered after trying to lure him into the cargo bay when they were doing chores). 

“But my suit-“

Len gave an unimpressed look. Ray silenced herself. 

Phase 2 of plan B.

“Lift your hips.” Leonard instructed. Dazed by the authoritative tone, Raylin complied. Once her sweats and underwear were slipped down to her ankles, Len rubbed the smooth pale skin with his palms. “Good girl.” He purred.

Raylin keened at the praise, one hand coming up to grab her chin and mouth, trying to weld them to prevent any more noise. 

Len hummed, gripping Ray’s hips and dragging further down the seat. 

“Now I know you like it when I start dirty talkin’” the thief started, running his hands up and down the engineers thigh. “But seeing as my mouth will otherwise be… occupied,” he drawled and Raylin let out another pretty whine. “Just know that you’re very cute, you make the best sounds, and…” he tacked, leaning up to peck Ray’s hand-covered lips, “the whole crew is still awake and very nosy. So, by all means-“

Len is by no means an amateur in sexual acts, he prides himself on being able to please his partners in the exact way they want. Raylin was pretty easy to please. She liked to be held down, ordered around, complimented, and have little to no eye contact (she claims it because it makes her feel too self-conscious). 

All those… weeks, months, whatevers ago when he started this… relationship? With Raylin, even then he didn’t go in half cocked. He had known for weeks that Raylin was attracted to him; and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what she liked in the bedroom (at least if you’re Len). All Len had to do was remove his head from his ass and accept the fact that he too was attracted to Raylin as well. He had a great, long term plan to seduce the scientist that included lost of flirting and double meaning phrases meant to fluster. Oh well, the set up the whole “forgetting her at the bar” fiasco set up just sped up the inevitable. 

So, Len spread her thighs, firmly held them to the seat, and set about making Ray forget the last week or so.

Gingerly, the thief kissed the seam of her hip and thigh, carefully dragged his lips against Raylin’s… lower pair, and got to work. 

Len was glad he had the foresight to hold Ray down, because the second his tongue made contact with her clit she bucked upward with a muffled gasp. He glanced upward quickly to see that Ray hasn’t moved her hand. He smirked. 

Ray must have been more tightly wound than Len anticipated, because less than three minutes later, with Len lazily sucking and tracing her entrance with his tongue, she came with a ragged breath. Ray tastes bitter, like everybody does, with an undertone of sweetness (no doubt from all the sweets and fruits she consumes).

Len pulled away, rubbing her legs in comforting and soothing way as he reached blindly behind him for a rag. His Bambi was always the messy one. 

After wiping off his chin, cleaning up a shivering Raylin, and then redressing her and placing her on the bed; Len departed with a kiss and the promise of food. 

The kitchen was empty when he went in; Jax either crashed or relocated he figured. Len opened the fridge, and the rest of Mick’s sandwich was gone, replaced with yellow stick my note that had a frowny face on it. Len smirked to himself and grabbed the plate of pasta from behind the milk jug. It was Sara’s; he could care less. 

The thief wrapped a drowsy Ray in her blankets; talking about Star Wars and Force theories while she ate the reheated spaghetti and hummed along in agreement. Once the licked-clean plate was returned to the sink, Len more or less bullied Ray into the bathroom and out of her clothes. 

Once the door was closed, the air was immediately charged. Len looked at Ray with half lidded eyes and a sly, seductive smile. 

“Raylin…” He drawled, slowly removing his own clothes. If he and Ray were gonna shower fuck, he might as well tease her as much as he can now. He felt Raylin’s admiring gaze, especially when he shimmied out of his shirt. (The scars mean nothing to him anymore; and Ray only dislikes them when she thinks about how they got there). 

“You’re such a ham.”

The thief smirked as he leaned into the hero and kissed her neck, reaching around her to turn on the shower. 

Twenty minutes later, Ray and Len slid out of the bathroom, redressed in their dirty clothes and Len carrying a towel in one fist. Ray was giggly and clinging to Len, her face ducked ducked into his neck. She didn’t even notice them passing Carter, who gave the pair a scandaled look.

Len threw a sharp smirk and glare at the hawk as they passed him, and for good measure flipped him the bird. 

Get it? Bird?

Once in Len’s quarter’s, he didn’t bother with teasing. As always, Len was a glutton for self-punishment, much like how Raylin was, but in a more… sexually deviant way. As in he refused to get off before Ray has.

Clothes were striped off and Raylin was gently pushed into the bed, still giggling. A lubricated condom was hastily rolled on, and Len wasted no time entering Raylin.

She gasped and arched off the bed, eyes rolling back, arms laying limply by her head. The perfect picture of ecstasy.

Without much thinking, Len grabbed Raylin’s wrist with one hand and pinned them above her head, and nestled his head in the junction of neck and shoulder, his free hand holding him up to hover above Ray.

Len didn’t even know what he was saying, something along the lines of “so good,” “best sounds,” and “dear god Bambi”.

As both Leonard and Raylin have more or less been wound up all day (Len more so) they didn’t last very long. Ray came with a prolonged, breathy moan in Leonard’s ear; Len with a grunt that came from deep in his chest. 

The thief rolled over, off of Ray to the out side of the bed, and sighed.

Ray groaned. “I don’t think I can move.”

Len chuckled as he removed the used condom and chucked it into the bin. “Bambi, my ego is big enough without you stroking it.”

“I’m exhausted.”

“Good.” Rolling up and snatching the extra sweats on the side of his bed, Len hastily redressed himself and Ray before curling under the cover of the bed.

“Hey, Ray?”

In the dark room, the hero hummed in acknowledgement. 

“How come you were so upset earlier.”

“I don’t even remember; go to sleep.”

In the dark room, Len smirked.


End file.
